


Grace and Beauty

by TheMajesticLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Beauty - Freeform, Grace - Freeform, Murder, Other, POV First Person, Red Room, dark!Nat, word comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLoki/pseuds/TheMajesticLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face. A comparison of the words grace and beauty written in the perspective of Natasha Romanoff. Mildly dark, nothing that graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace and Beauty

People often talk about beauty and grace as if they are the same thing. Sometimes this is true. Sometimes it is not.   
Every now and then I take out my old ballet slippers and remember how it feels to be a dancer. A perfect little angel, twirling and gliding and soaring with flowing motions that make being a ballerina look easy. It only looked that way because I practiced each movement, every single step, until I could not get it wrong. What makes dance so elegant is the ease with which I portrayed such precision. This grace is what makes ballet beautiful.   
Murder is precise, as well. And who could declare, that when I kill someone, I am not graceful? Being an assassin is a lot like being a ballerina: you can’t afford to falter, to hesitate. You have to practice until you can end someone’s life without thinking about what you are doing. You have to make murder into an art, a performance. You have to make it look easy. That is why being an assassin is so horrible; murder should not look easy. Murder should be filled with fear and uncertainty. It should make your hands shake and your eyes water and your face contort into expressions that reflect the turmoil within. How scared you are, that circumstances have made it necessary to take the life of another. I wish that I could still feel things that way. I wish I could still feel regret after. Because now I am a machine, emotionless and faultlessly programmed to be perfect at what I do. So graceful. But grace is not the same thing as beauty. Murder is not beautiful….  
…or at least, it shouldn’t be.


End file.
